Chief charlie burns
Along with Heatwave, Chief Charles "Charlie" Burns, leads the Rescue Bots, a secret team of Autobots and humans that protectEarth, and especially Griffin Rock island, from fires, floods, disaster and crime. His tool of choice is the Rescue Cutter, which can tear down barriers between heroes and the danger they must extinguish. He partners with Chase and Optimus Prime. He is the father ofKade, Graham, Dani, and Cody . story season 1 As the head of a family of rescue heroes, Burns was entrusted by Optimus Prime with the secret that the new Rescue Bots were actually Autobots. He presented the quartet to the people of Griffin Rock as new hi-tech robots. When they attended a fire at themuseum and Heatwave saved Burns and Graham from a falling dinosaur head, Burns covered for the Autobot. That night, the Rescue Bots contacted him, and he discovered that Cody had discovered the secret. After the whole team united to stop a rogue robotic''Tyrannosaurus rex'', he let Kade, Dani and Graham in on the truth as well. Family of Heroes Chief Burns and Chase stopped an out-of-control robo-landscaper while the rest of the team were busy failing to cooperate. He later alerted the rest of the team to the fact that lava was overflowing out of manholes across the town, and together with Chase, made sure the residents were cleared from the area. When the problem was traced to Mount Magma and the rest of the team went to deal with the problem, Chief Burns and Chase patrolled the area around the mountain and cleared out campers. Under Pressure Chief Burns accompanied Chase as they chased down Doc Greene's out-of-control solar car and stopped it plunging into a ravine. He was with the team again as they responded to a rock fall. Hotshots He was helping Doc Greene inflate balloons with helium prior to the Lobster and Technology Festival when he and the Rescue Bots had to rescue the Doc from a runaway parade balloon. The next day the team was taking part in the parade when it came under attack from flobsters. They quickly swung into action once more, protecting the townsfolk from the flying threat until Doc Greene could mix up a permanent solution. Flobsters on Parade Burns found himself covering for the Rescue Bots again after a rescue, but told them that saving lives had priority over maintaining cover. He and the family subsequently had to stop Huxley Prescott from inadvertently destroying the island with his SETI dish. The Alien Invasion of Griffin Rock After retrieving a cat from a tree, Burns decided to celebrate Earth Day by having everyone clean up the fire station. The next day, he and the team were faced with several escapees from the zoo, including a lion and some trained lemurs. Walk on the Wild Side Burns took part in the rescue of Mr Harrison and was impressed when Cody rebuilt his old go-kart into Rolling Thunder, though he turned down Cody's request to get a bigger engine for it. After Cody tried souping it up with nanites, Burns made him help Boulder replant the trees that had been knocked down in the ensuing chaos. Cody on Patrol Chase and the Chief were blocking traffic from trying to cross a damaged bridge when a man on a motorcycle zoomed past them. On another occasion, Burns supervised the operation to save the bank after a sinkhole opened under it. Four Bots and a Baby During a heatwave, Burns discovered that Chase didn't have air conditioning. After Cody had the idea to use a weather machine to create snow, Burns joined in with a snow fight, but ended up having to go rescue people when the machine went out of control. Christmas in July Burns, Cody and the Rescue Bots went on the family annual fishing trip on the Darby Ava, something Burns regarded as a way to bond. When they encountered arobotic shark, Burns left his son on the pier while he and the bots tried to find the finned menace. Though Burns had a plan to lead the sub into a cove, it started attacking the Griffin Rock ferry instead, and Burns and Blades had to go to the assistance of the people on board. While they did so, the other Rescue Bots disabled the shark, but when Burns opened the sub, he triggered a self destruct, and Blade had to carry the vessel away before it exploded. Deep Trouble On a particularly foggy day, Burns and his team had to deal with the island's technology run amok thanks to a virus in the central mainframe, and also the rogue Trex, which was infected with the same virus. He continued to educate Chase on compassionate policing. When Doctor Morocco returned to the island with a MorBot, aiming to replace Burns's team, Burns argued against letting Morocco have the chance. He and his team were forced to compete against the MorBot, and eventually lost through the machinations of Morocco. The team was stood done. The Other Doctor Though Burns argued with the mayor and brought evidence that was disregarded, he refused to give up. When there was a fire at the lab, the team was finally called out to attend to it, and Cody and Frankie Greene managed to obtain evidence against Morocco that saw Burns's team reinstated. The Reign of Morocco The silent alarm at the Hall of Inspiration had Chief Burns and his team attend it, but while Burns and Chase apprehended Evan and Myles, the other three Rescue Bots went missing. Burns interrogated the pair at length as to the nature of the gun they'd used on the Bots without success. After Cody worked out it was the Minimizer, Burns drove him to Griffin Rock dam where the three miniaturized Rescue Bots had ended up. Small Blessings Burns took part in the rescue of Captain Wild. When Cody turned up information about Professor Anna Baranova, Chief Burns decided they'd go and check out the Griffin Rock Triangle, where they found the professor still living in the crashed Midgard. The team helped her to complete her mission, destroying the lab to seal the methane vent that had caused all the ship sinkings. The Griffin Rock Triangle Wanting to spend some time with his kid, Chief Burns invited Cody along to do a security check on Griffin Crest and left the bots with strict orders not to follow them. After a brief run-in with a bear, the pair continued with their security check, unaware that the bots had been alarmed by Cody's garbled phone call. Later, having been chased up a cliff by the bear, Chief Burns and his son were unable to render any assistance when the bots were immobilized by the EM field, but after the crisis was over, they continued with their camping. Rules and Regulations When a storm hit Griffin Rock, Chief Burns called the whole team out to help secure the town, but Cody and the Rescue Bots were swept out to sea, forcing the family to go out searching for them on the Darby Ava. The Lost Bell He and the team went to Wayward Island to investigate a meteorite crash, and encountered Bumblebee. After three of the Rescue Bots were stricken with an alien virus, the Burns family returned to the island to get a sample of the meteorite and destroy the rest. Though they ran into problems with the rough seas, they succeeded. Bumblebee to the Rescue Chief Burns took part in a call-out to deal with a rampaging blob ofSquilsh. He was nearly eaten by it when he got his foot caught in a ladder, but it instead got Chase. Burns spent the remainder of the mission trying to contact Chase and coordinating with Cody and Doc Greene as they tried to find a way to stop the Squilsh. You've Been Squilshed While Charlie Burns and Chase were dealing with some strange events involving disappearing people, Burns picked up a mechanical bug and was teleported to a cavern under Griffin Rock. He set about organizing the townspeople to try and break out of the cave, though in the end they were rescued by the Rescue Bots. Countdown After the team had a series of call outs during which they encountered ghosts, Cody pointed Chief Burns to the fact that the ghosts were holograms, and he visited the jail to discover that Myles and Evan had escaped. With Doc Greene's help, the Chief set a holographic trap and his team caught the pair in the act of robbing a jewelry story. The Haunting of Griffin Rock On his birthday, as it appeared that the rest of the team had forgotten, the Chief lied about where he was going so he could pick up a cake from the bakery. When he and Chase later became trapped in the lead mine, the rest of the team didn't know where to look, and the pair were forced to try and make their way out themselves. During a cave-in, Chief was separated from Chase and injured by a falling rock, but luckily the rest of the team turned up in time to save him. Little White Lies When Frankie caused problems for the team by filming them, Chief reminded them they had to pretend to be regular robots, and did his best to keep her out of their way. When she followed them into the cave system when they were looking for the source of some earthquakes, the Chief and the Rescue Bots had to save her from a cave-in. Shake Up Chief was disapproving of Cody risking his life in an unstable building. When Cody got hold of a repulsor badge and started acting as a superhero, the Chief eventually had to take the badge off him. Cody used the badge again, leading to it overloading and the Chief and the rest of the team had to extract him from an energy bubble. Rescue Boy Chief Burns attended the first testing of a time machine that Doc Greene had got working. When Cody, Frankie and the kids were transported back in time to 1939, Burns called in Optimus Prime as backup and filled in Greene on the existence of giant alien robots. It's a Bot Time In an alternate reality caused by an alteration to history, Burns worked as the janitor in the Hall of Inspiration while Griffin Rock was ruled by Morocco. When he encountered the time traveling Rescue Bots, Cody and Frankie, he was initially suspicious of them, but took them home. Filled in on the altered reality, he helped the group return to the time machine so they could set history right.Bot to the Future season 2 While the rest of the team were occupied with the new Mobile Headquarters, Chief Burns and Chase continued to patrol for speeders. They had another chase on their hands when they had to find the Mobile HQ after it was teleported around the island.Road Trip When Luskey used an experimental rapid growth formula on the Sky Forest, sending the vegetation out of control, Burns and his team had to save the citizens of Griffin Rock from it. Sky Forest A case of the flu prevented Chief Burns from pursuing Evan and Myles, and he spent some time in bed unaware of the adventure Cody was having in the meantime. One for the Ages Chief Burns, Cody and Chase took a ride on the ferry after Captain Shaw thought he spotted a sea monster. They instead discovered an iceberg that turned out to be the long lost S.S. Isolde, the ship captained by Charlie's grandfather Zachary Burns. To prevent the Sub-Zero Expander it carried from doing any more damage, Chief Burns took part in an attempt to get rid of the device by blowing it up, which was aborted when it turned out Doctor Morocco had claimed the vessel as salvage. The team had to deal with the fallout when the device exploded and froze a five-mile section of ocean. Chief Burns and the other human members of the team were also rescued when their sinking boat was unexpectedly saved by Morocco. Tip of the Iceberg After rescuing a skier on Mount Griffin, Chief Burns, along with the rest of the team, sought to find a solution to help Blades and Cody, who were trapped in a virtual reality game. He was later relieved when his youngest was unharmed. A Virtual Disaster. After finding a cellphone, Chief Burns became mesmerized by it, and began distributing cellphones to the other townsfolk. Under the devices' control, he and his team mined Blossom Vale until Cody and Boulder disabled the island's cell tower, breaking the spell.Spellbound Though. Chief Burns refused to let Huxley Prescott involve the team in his reality show, Prescott went to the mayor and got the project approved. It only lasted a little while until Burns found Prescott was manufacturing disasters to spice up the show, and had the whole thing shut down. Prescott's Bots The team had to face a horde of gremlins, conjured from Kade's nightmares by Doc Greene's Nightmare Imaging Device.Blame the Gremlins When it transpired that the "Magic Meat" that Mayor Luskey had been selling was Fo-Foo, an experimental food with lycanthropic side effects, and the team had to track down Luskey and Graham who were both infected. Feed the Beast Charles was disgruntled when Woodrow arrived in town in search of aliens, and forbade his younger brother from searching under the island for the proof he was after. When Woodrow went down anyway, and became trapped in a cavern with Cody, the team had to go to their rescue, and Chief Burns let Woodrow in on the secret that the Rescue Bots were aliens. What Lies Below Separated from the others, Chief explored the tunnels they were in, which mostly meant arguing with Woody. Chase managed to keep them safe until they reunited with the rest of the team, and managed to escape underground by blasting themselves out of the top of Mount Magma. What Rises Above The team was present for the launch of a new space elevator, the Asgard piloted by Graham and Doc Greene. Following an asteroid impact on the elevator, Chief Burns and the team had to deal with debris falling onto the town. They were reunited with the astronauts after the Rescue Bots brought the pair back from space. Space Bots Following an encounter with a mechanical bull, the team tried to send it to the Island of Misfit Tech and ended up tussling with a prototype Scrapmaster. The Island of Misfit Tech Though Chief Burns started becoming more protective of his family after a series of mishaps, when the mayor introduced a new town computer named Vigil which prevented the rescue team from doing their job, Burns led his team in taking the computer down. He loosened up a bit after that, taking part in a scooter race with his family. The Vigilant Town After appointing Blades mascot of the Lad Pioneer troop, Chief Burns led a Lad Pioneer nature hike. He was permanently locked to Carin, whom he took an immediate fancy to, when the keys to the Buddy Bracelets were destroyed, and had to take her along when the team dealt with a snake infestation. As it turned out, Carin was a police dispatcher, and after the roundup was completed, the pair went for a walk together. Buddy System Following an earthquake, Chief Burns and Chase investigated a rash of metal objects being mysteriously pulled into the air. The trail led them to Wayward Island, where they discovered a quake sensor was turning a lodestone into a super-magnet.In Search of the Griffin's Nest During a rash of crimes by Evan and Myles, Chief Burns was temporarily without his partner when Chase joined the criminal pair undercover without telling him. The team was forced to deal with emergencies in a low-tech manner when the pair's Tech Wrecker started knocking out technology across the town, but the Chief still apprehended Evan and Myles with the help of his family. Bots and Robbers When the team recovered a lost dog, Chief Burns attempted to track down its owner, though he let Cody keep it in the meantime. Rescue Dog They also had to tackle Doctor Morocco's weather machine. Chief Burns later discovered that the portrait of Zachary Burns that Morocco had returned was bugged. Changes On Midwinter Morning, Chief Burns and his team were called on to take the mantle of the Rider of Midwinter, delivering loaves of bread to the townsfolk. The Riders of Midwinter When lightning struck the Power Planter, causing it to run wild, the team had their work cut out cleaning up after it, but they were eventually able to lure it into a trap. Movers and Shakers When Chief left the island to go to a police conference, he for some reason called in Woodrow to help look after things while he was away.Chief Woodrow Chief Burns took part in a hunt for a Cybertronian relic, and had to "fly" Blades on a rescue when Dani's pilot's license expired.Odd Bot Out The rescue team was assigned to complete the rail tunnel to the mainland. After completing that, they wre roped into being on the inaugural journey of the Griffin Rock Express, but ended up having to try to halt the train after it malfunctioned. They were plucked from the crashing train by the Rescue Bots and Frankie. The Griffin Rock Express After a game of Rescue Ball, the team rescued Mayor Luskey from a predicament on a bridge, only to find the mayor was suffering from amnesia. When the Rescue Bots later started acting oddly, the Burns family discovered that they had somehow been replaced by fakes. The family started searching for their friends and when there was an explosion at the docks, they found the Bots, who had been hoodwinked by Doctor Morocco into thinking the Burns family were criminals. Double Villainy After the amnesiac Rescue Bots instinctively saved the Burnses from a wave, the Burnses persuaded them to return to the fire house, where the Bots were soon convinced they were all on the same side. As the chain reaction set off by the explosion threatened to sink the island, Chief Burns contacted the Mayor to get everyone to higher ground. The team borrowed some tech from the Greenes, and were able to save Griffin Rock by reinforcing the tunnel system with foam. They also arrested Doctor Morocco, who had wiped the Bots' memories, and the damage was able to be reversed. Rise of the Heroes season 3 Chief and the team went to Wayward Island to investigate a group of dinosaurs Doc Greene had found there, however the dinos promptly chased the team into a tar pit, necessitating a rescue by Optimus Prime. Land Before Prime When Prime's new dinosaur mode resulted in him going feral, the team fought to stop his rampage through Griffin Rock until Optimus was abducted by big game hunter Quint Quarry. They tracked Quarry back to his island where an adventure ensued and Chief was able to arrest Quarry, though the hunter promptly escaped. Big Game The team had to contend with four temporary clones of Kades created by Doc Greene's Imaging Device, though the Kades did end up saving the team from a gas leak. Too Many Kades During the ten yearly appearance of the S.S. Phantom Voyager, the rescue team responded to an SOS from the vessel, and the team, bar Chief Burns, disappeared with the ship. Chief Burns continued to work as a rescuer with help from the Greenes, and ten years later was reunited with his family when the Phantom reappeared. He reluctantly let them stay on board to attempt to reverse the time machine in the ship's hold, and they succeeded, averting the prior ten years. Phantom of the Sea Following a flooding disaster, Chief had to put up with using Blades as a patrol vehicle when Chase and Boulder left on a space mission.Unfinished Business When Vigil returned to the town by hitchhiking on a piece of technology, the supercomputer put much of the town, including Chief Burns, temporarily to sleep. No Place Like Dome After Doc Morocco temporarily escaped the jail, Chief locked him up again with instructions to Barneynot to let the prisoner have anything. Unfortunate Barney did not follow instructions, and let Doctor Morocco have an ant farm full of mutant army ants, which he promptly used to escape, leaving Burns and his team to deal with the out-of-control ants. Bugs in the System After a trip up in the space elevator resulted in the team switching bodies, Chief found himself occupying Doc Greene, and had to cope with a team confused by their new forms. Fortunately they eventually got switched back. Switcheroo After Kade accidentally ingested some scrubmites, Chief and the rest of the team were miniaturized and went into Kade's body in the Bots' ship the Sigma to round them up. Bot-Tastic Voyage When Quarry abducted Professor Baranova and demanded Doc Greene build him dinobots, Chief Burns called in Optimus Prime. Optimus and the Rescue Bots turned themselves over as the dinobots Quarry wanted, and Chief Burns and his family subsequently followed them to the island Quarry was using and arrested him. Quarry's Quarry Visiting Wayward Island in search of Energon, the team instead found a frozen caveman who turned out to be alive. Though they attempted to help him acclimate to modern life, ultimately they had to return him to the island. Did You See What I Thaw? After giant monsters from a movie were brought into the real world by a new projector, the team had to round them up so that Doc Greene could return them to the movie. The Attack of Humungado The Burns family went to be photographed for Emergency Response Illustrated off-island. On their way back, they were delayed by kelp and jellyfish, but finally returned to the island where they had to help foil Evan and Myles's latest plan to use souvenir Rescue Bots to rob the townsfolk. All Bots Great and Small When Cody began experiencing repeated time, his foreknowledge allowed the rescue team to prevent a number of disasters and mishaps during the dedication of the town's new clock tower.Time After Time When it was discovered that one of the Burns family ancestors was a pirate, the mayor suspended the whole team. A series of clues led the team to find the treasure and they were able to persuade the mayor to reinstate them. Pirates Ahoy Anticipating upcoming sea rescues, Chief contacted Optimus to ask for help and the team was sent High Tide to train the Rescue Bots. Turning the Tide When historic figure Jules Verne arrived in his time-traveling balloon, Chief Burns and Cody accompanied him on a trip to find his old friend Doctor Morocco, and Chief insisted on arresting Morocco once they found him. Verne later took Morocco with him when he left in his balloon. The Last of Morocco After Blurr and Salvage were discovered on Wayward Island, Optimus arranged with Chief Burns to have the pair join the team for training. The New Recruits Though Salvage seemed to fit in well, Blurr managed to endanger a Griffin Rock citizen which angered the Chief. Heatwave and Chief later discussed how Blurr was not working out. Rescue Bots Academy After Blurr stole the''Sigma'' and a solar flare took out the town's power, Chief sent the team on patrol and headed to the lab to consult Doc Greene, only to learn that a rogue satellite was headed for the island. Luckily Blurr saw sense and stopped the satellite. A New Hero When Servo seemed unable to keep up the pretense of being an ordinary robot following orders, Chief figured the dog would have to be returned to High Tide, but it later turned out that Servo was actually helping people. Four-Legged Hero Chief allowed part of the team to try to guard some endangered woodpeckers Boulder had found, only for the rest of town to get wind of it, forcing the team to go into rescue mode when the sightseers accidentally set fire to Blossom Vale. Endangered Species When Chase had to work as the dispatcher due to an injury, Chief was forced instead to accompany Dani in Blades instead and the team was sent on several false alarms by Chase.More than Meets the Eye Chief had to contend with the entire team having to sing when Doc Greene's Tone-O-Tuner went out of control. I Have Heard the Robots Singing Chief and Chase accompanied Doc Greene into the disused mine to help him find a diamond so he could propose to Baranova. He was also assigned the task of deciding what to go in the new time capsule, to replace the capsule that was being uncovered. After a quantum crystal in the old capsule resulted in the entire island being teleported to the Arctic, Chief and the team got the town's forcefield dome online. Now and Then After coming up with a plan to float the island back to Maine, the team had their work cut out keeping everyone safe and the island in the air. Once they made it back, Chief found that the townsfolk had a better idea of what to put in the time capsule. Today and Forever galery chief charlie burns galery